Can a Fox Love a cat Naruto love story
by IamNarutosFitten
Summary: Amuya is now alone with nobody, but then the bonding with Naruto begins
1. Chapter 1

Can a Fox love a Cat? Chapter One: The mistake...

I was running, running away again. I wish I could stop running, and turn back too save them. But my mother said run, run to the safest place I could. I turn around too see all of my people, my family, my clan being burned, stabbed, killed period. I couldn't do anything but watch, or run, so I left. The last thing I had left was the necklace around my neck, my mother gave it too me, she said, "Amuya this will save your life one day, it has saved my life and others, keep it safe"

I will mom...

I woke up in a hospital, my feet hurt so bad and I had a stab wound too my right, around my hip. "Excuse me, where am I?"I asked. "Your in Konaha hospital, you had some nasty wounds," The Nurse said, or well I thought she was a Nurse, she had dark hair and wore a blue robe, and held a pig. "You can call me Shizune" She said. "Well I think I could be going now, my family probably wants me back home,"I said. "I am sorry but the village protected by animals was destroyed last night, they are all, dead"

That word 'dead' echoed in my head for a while. "Well then can I stay here, I can't just go live in a ruin feeling sorry for myself, can I stay here in this village"I asked. "I thought you were never gonna ask,"She said running off her pig oinking away. I saw a flower on the table next too me. "Who knows me here?"I thought. A man with white hair all over the place along with Shizune a women with dirty blonde hair and a boy in orange.

"Lady Hokage she agreed"Shizune said happily. "We found you on our way back from taking on Orochimaru, and our new Hokage," The white haired man said. "GAHHH I CANT BELIEVE SHE IS HOKAGE"The boy in orange exclaimed. "Deal with it kid,"She said.

"This is Naruto, Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade, or our Hokage,"Shizune said. "Uh hi my name is Amuya Tsuki (Nightrain Moon)"I said bowing a bit, my shoulder length brown hair pass my blue eyes toward lady Hokage. "Well isn't she respectful"Jiraiya said glaring at Naruto. "Hey hey hey it's only because she's a pretty girl you pervert,"Naruto said with a slight blush, I blushed too.

"Not once did I think of her that way, so you are the pervert in this room" He said. "Load of Bull" Tsunade said. She walked up too me, "Come too my office, we will fill out your paper work and get you a leaf headband"She said.

I nodded smiling but still felt a pit in my stomach, I made the mistake of leaving and now everyone is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The offering

'_help me please'_

"_**What... who is the, in my dream"**_

'_I wanna go home, where is home'_

"_**Now I remember, it all came back too me in just a matter of time"**_

I now remembered the feeling seconds before my family was massacred and flinched following Tsunade.

"Now after you get your papers signed and your headband, you will follow Naruto around for awhile so you can get too know the place around here,"She said grabbing a big stack of papers. I sweat dropped,"I have too sign this"I asked. "Unfortunately I have too sign this, you get too sign this"She sighed giving me the one sheet. I signed my name, "Amuya Ayumi Tsuki" "What does Ayumi mean"Naruto asked. "Walk my own way"I replied. She gave me a headband and Ninja gear. "I heard about your Village, you know all about Chakra and Shinobi ways so all you need is a headband, no training, but if you and Naruto decide too spar go ahead"She said booting us out the door.

The whole time Naruto and I were walking through Konaha he wouldn't stop staring at me. "What is it already"I asked. He was walking backwards and with his hands behind his head. "Some things been bugging me"He said. "Shoot" I replied. "How come you are not as playful as the rest of the girls, two, you look like you really don't care too be around people, and three, wanna go get ramen"He said. "One, I just got out of the hospital, two, I love being around people, Three you bet!"I answered with a grin. All of a sudden he was pulling me wrist towards what I read to be the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"Ahhhh Naruto your back and you brought a friend,"He said, the Ramen guy. (Who in my point of view remains, nameless) "Well you know how it is around here, newer and cooler people come around everyday"Naruto said. "So your over Sakura"The Ramen guy said. "I DON'T KNOW"Naruto said slurping up his ramen. I did too. "Who's Sakura"I asked. "Remember the pink haired girl in Tsunade's office"Naruto said. "Yeah, she was healing a dead fish"I answered. "Sakura is Tsunade's apprentice, and I have liked her for a long time but now I am thinking otherwise"Naruto said. "I can't see why she wouldn't like you, you seem very nice and Brave, along with what Jiraiya said and all the others so far, but a lot of people stare at you in this village"I asked. "That because they know I am this horrible master, the 9-tailed Fox,"He said. "The Kyuubi"I said with wide eyes. "Don't worry about it, he's locked away up in here, nice and safe"He said. "Im not worried about that, I am worried about you,"I said.

After we ate the shop clean of ramen we left and it was now dark. "Well now where do I go"I said. "Tsunade never gave you the keys too your apartment"He said. "Yeah"I said. "You can stay with me!"Naruto said all excited. "Alright alright I will stay with you,"I sighed following him.


End file.
